Of particular interest in U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,266. Copolyesters of 4,4'-biphenyldicarboxylic acid (BDA) and aliphatic glycols are disclosed and 1,6-hexanediol (HD) is specifically disclosed in Column 2, line 70 of U.S. 2,976,266.
Homopolyesters of 4,4'-biphenyldicarboxylic acid and aliphatic glycols are disclosed in journal literature. Polyesters of 4,4'-biphenyldicarboxylic acid and ethylene glycol, 1,4-butanediol, and 1,6-hexanediol are disclosed by Meurisse, et al., in the British Polymer Journal, 13, 1981, page 57 (Table 1). Jackson and Morris cite homopolyesters from 4,4'-biphenyldicarboxylic acid and various aliphatic glycols in the Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Applied Polymer Symposium, 41, 307-326 (1985). Krigbaum, et al., disclose relatively low molecular weight homopolyesters from 4,4'-biphenyldicarboxylic acid and various aliphatic glycols in the Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Polymer Letters Edition, 20, 109-115 (1982).
U.S. Patent No. 4,619,976 discloses a blend of (1) a polyester of terephthalic acid, trans-4,4'-stilbenedicarboxylic acid and 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol and (2) a polycarbonate.
Art which relates to polyesters derived from stilbenedicarboxylic acid and various glycols, including 1,6-hexanediol includes U.S. Patent Nos. 2,657,195, 3,496,839, 4,420,607, 4,459,402, 4,468,510, and 4,526,822. Other patents of interest include U.S. Nos. 2,657,194, 3,190,174, 3,247,043, 3,842,040, 3,842,041, 4,073,777 and Japanese Kokai 72348/74.